Ulrich Morgan
'''Ulrich Morgan '''is a Worgen. He is known by some as "That Guy". Appearance Human Ulrich is, as far as physical appearances go, not a particularly attractive man. He is taller than average and olive-skinned, possessing a build that is fairly well-muscled and in good shape for a man of his age. He has a rather rectangular face consisting of a clearly-defined jaw, a flattish nose, and thin lips. His black hair, is kept short and neat. His eyes are sharp and of an indeterminate color - considering his Gilnean background, though, there’s a good chance they’re brown. Ulrich stands out in a crowd; aside from his features, his ramrod posture can make him seem taller than he actually is. He has a certain cold, self-assured dignity about him, which gives his presence a solidity that is both comforting and unnerving. However, the most arresting of Ulrich’s characteristics are, by far, the thick sideburns on either side of his face, and his goatee. These, combined with the rest of his appearance, lend a certain untamed, wolfish quality to his features, and the look most commonly seen on his face - something of a cross between a grimace and a smirk - only adds to this image. Worgen (WIP) As a worgen, you can typically tell that it is Ulrich. His mane is combed back the way his hair was, his eyes are brown, he has the same sideburns, and he carries himself in the same ramrod posture. His grimace-smirk also remains. Personality The most prominent aspect of Ulrich’s personality, and the one that most people tend to associate with him, is his fanatical devotion to the law. He takes great joy in upholding order and hates crime with a passion - he’d turn in his own mother if she committed a crime, and he wouldn’t feel guilty about it, either. Going hand-in-hand with this dedication to the law is an immense respect for authority and a near-blind trust in his superiors. He is pragmatic, hardworking, and brutally honest, but, at the same time, almost naive in his idealism. He reads books, but he dislikes them, only reading to educate himself. While Ulrich is a loner by nature and neither very talkative nor particularly likable, and while he’s absolutely merciless when it comes to the rules and regulations of society, he has occasionally performed acts of kindness - or at least bent the rules very, very slightly. He rarely, if ever, does this, though, and even then they’re performed with a certain gruff awkwardness, as if he’s not entirely used to it. In his own words, “It is very easy to be kind; the difficulty lies in being just.” Unsurprisingly, he always strives for the latter. Ulrich also possesses a rather dark sense of humor, which tends to emerge when he’s in a potentially dangerous situation. Normally, he’s merely lightly sarcastic. Surprisingly, he also has a certain flair for the dramatic and considers what he does something of an art - which, like everything else about him, he ceaselessly attempts to perfect. Category:Characters Category:Worgen Category:Gilnean